Abstract for Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support Project U18-RFA-FD-10-002 The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (FDACS) is requesting funding to enhance the infrastructure and effectiveness of Florida's Feed Safety and Ruminant Feed Ban monitoring and enforcement programs through participation in FDA Feed Safety and BSE/Ruminant Feed Ban Support Project U18-RFA-FD-10-002. The Department's Division of Agricultural Environmental Services would be responsible for administering this project through its Bureau of Compliance Monitoring and Bureau of Agricultural Environmental Laboratories. FDA's support of the FDACS Feed Laboratory and Compliance sections would enable the development of a far more comprehensive and responsive feed safety program in Florida. 05/20/2010 Page 1 of 1